


Red

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Self-Harm, Unspecified Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus absolutely loved the color red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Vague mention of being aroused by blood idk I ain't gonna kinkshame

Klaus absolutely loved the color red.

More than black, red was truly his favorite color. He enjoyed every shade of it, from the palest rose to the deepest burgundy. It was the most pleasing color to his eyes.

He loved it. He loved the red of his hair, the way it looked when light shone off of it. He loved the crimson of the veins in his eyes when he'd been up for three days straight. The thin trail of ruby that leaked from his nose, diluted to a lighter shade from the powder he'd snorted up, always did something to his anatomy in the best of ways. The deep maroon from his glasses of spilled wine on the sheets were always a pleasant, welcomed sight when he collapsed onto his bed, too strung-out to move.

In his teen years, when either of his sisters wore red dresses, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. Not because he was attracted to them, no. But because the color was so alluring, to captivating.

Too many times, he found himself staring at himself and his siblings after a battle. They would all be covered in blood, and he, unsure of why he felt the way he did.

It drove him mad, for a while.

But then, he stopped worrying. Perhaps it was an effect from his brain being utterly fried from heavy drug use at an early age. Perhaps it was yet another addiction. Perhaps he had something more wrong, and he needed to be locked away before his need for red turned him from justified hero to murderous villain.

He did what he could, though, to satisfy his need for it. He bought red appliances. Painted his walls a lovely shade of sangria. Bought a crimson comforter and strained the white sheets with wine. Poked at old scabs to watch them light up to an angry scarlet. Opened up his thighs and let the water in the shower wash the blood from his skin, burning the cuts as they were infiltrated by the warm spray.

Because could never, _never_ get enough of that beautiful, wonderful, delicious red.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 in the morning lmao I feel dead
> 
> EDIT CAUSE ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I WROTE THIS AND IT IS SO WEIRD AND I AM SO SORRY


End file.
